My Version of Cinderella
by wishuponastar12
Summary: My version of Cinderella. But my story was no fairy tale. It was the opposite of a fairy tale. Messed up, drama and everything a girl would fear in a love story. So here it is: My Version of Cinderella
1. Chapter 1

My version of Cinderella. But my story was no fairy tale. It was the opposite of a fairy tale. Messed up, drama and everything a girl would fear in a love story. Stuck up snobs, drama, girls who take your prince charming away and so on. Not only is this story the opposite of a fairy tale, it can be a bit cliche. So here it is: My Version of Cinderella.

**Some mature language is used in this story. I try to make my characters as real as possible. There are some O/Cs and those are the only ones who use mature language :)**

* * *

The day started off normally. I wake up in the morning feeling like...well Kim Crawford. Me. I eat breakfast, then I go to school. What I didn't expect us a poster stuck on my locker.

**Seaford High School is having their 40th Ball!**

_We want YOU to attend! This year's theme: Masquerade! The only requirements are all students must attend. Girls will be required to wear a ball gown, you may find ball gowns in the school's drama closet. Boys will be required to wear a tuxedo. Both genders are required to wear a mask. All students will have to dance! _

_Date: Friday, May 20th 2012. _

_Time: 7:00pm till 1:00am_

I squealed with delight. I couldn't wait for the school ball. It was just a week away. Though, there was one problem. My parents were away next week for some business trip and I'm required to stay with my wicked aunt and her two stupid daughters. The thing about my aunt was that she made me do all the chores. I was like her own personal maid. Her daughters? Even worse. They were as dumb as a sack of hammers and are super snobby. Either way, I wasn't allowed to get out of the house that week. Well, I could, but I had to finish a ten paged list of chores, and according to Milton, it's physically impossible.

"What's up Kim?" The four boys walked up and asked.

I turned around and ripped the poster off my locker, "This."

"Ooo! A ball! Fancy!" Eddie sticks out his pinky and waves it around.

I roll my eyes, "Milton, you bringing Julie?"

"No Kim, I'm bringing my stuffed unicorn. Of course I'm bringing Julie!" Milton's mouth dripped with sarcasm.

I back away, "Someone is moody today."

"Sorry, I got a terrible mark on my chemistry test. It's the first time I've ever gotten an A-!" Milton exclaims.

"So? I get a D all the time." Jerry shrugs.

Jack rolls his eyes at Jerry, "That's because you don't care about being a surgeon."

"So, who are you guys going with?" I ask.

"Grace." Eddie replies simply.

"Kelsey!" Jerry says at the same time.

"No one." Jack finishes.

I give Jack a look, "No one? Really? Jack, the guy that every girl is totally in love with, is not going with anyone?"

"Now you admit your love for me, Kim?" Jack smirks.

"I don't like you in that way!" I yell.

"Sure you don't. And ya, I'm not going with anyone. I told you, I can't dance!" Jack exclaims.

"Jack, you made one step and then when the music changed to some up beat song, you weren't as terrible, but I was better of course." I flip my hair.

"Nice way of encouraging. I'm only going because we're all forced to."

I nod, "I can't go. It's basically impossible. I'm going to fail school." I wail.

"Wait, how come you can't go?" Eddie asked.

"I'm at my stupid Aunt Cathy's. You know how she is with her stupid list of chores in her huge mansion." I open my locker.

"Cathy? As in Cathy Brooks?" Jack asks.

I nod, "You know her?"

"Cathy Brooks is my neighbor's neighbor. In what I heard, she goes clubbing every Fridays. She comes home at around 12:30. Plus, she's stupid enough to not have security cameras." Jack replies.

"So, if I leave around midnight, I can make it before she comes home! That's perfect! Thanks Jack." I hug him tightly.

"And cue the sound effects." Eddie says. They all make oooing sounds until Jerry gets distracted.

"Hot girls! Wait up!" He runs off.

* * *

"Nope, nope, nope." I flip through the closet racks. My mom was friends with a fashion designer and I can borrow her stuff whenever.

"Kim, what about this one?" My mom holds up a pink ball gown.

I shake my head, "Too flashy."

My mom groans, "We can't stay here all day, Kim."

"Fine, I'll get Jack over here."

"Why not Kelsey? Or maybe Donna?" My mom suggests.

"They don't like shopping for other people." I press on Jack's number.

MY mom mumbles something and Jack picks up, "What up Kimmy?"

"First, don't call me Kimmy. Margret annoys the heck out of me when she calls me that. Second, I need you to come dress shopping with me."

Jack groans on the other end, "Why me?"

"Because Eddie has terrible sense of style when it comes to dresses, Jerry is probably flirting with some girls, and Milton might be with Julie, or studying."

"Kelsey? Donna?" He asks.

"Gosh, you are just like my mom. She asked me the same thing. Kelsey and Donna only like shopping for themselves."

"Grace?" Jack continues to question me.

"We aren't really friends...more like acquaintances." I say.

Jack finally gives in, "Fine. Where are you?"

I give Jack the address and he arrives quickly, "What up?"

"Hey Jack." My mom greets him.

"Hi, Mrs. Crawford." He smiles at my mom.

"Well, I'll be taking off now. Bye Kim! Bye Jack!" My mom blows me a kiss.

I wave at her, "Bye!"

Jack is on the other side of the room, "Maybe I can get a tux from here."

"I thought you were going to wear the one Rudy gave you?" I go through more dresses.

"Maybe a magician one, but less...green." He laughs.

"My mom's friend probably wouldn't mind." I shrug.

"I found it!" Jack calls from the other side of the room. I look up and spot the perfect gown. It was a light blue, and it had a thin piece of clear sparkly fabric covering it. It was strapless and the top was made of silk, while the bottom was made of some tutu fabric.

"It's...perfect." I finally say.

Jack smiles, "But maybe you should change it up a bit."

I nod, "I'll fix some things to make it more...me. Oh and I found you a tux."

He widens his eyes, "Is it glittery?"

I laugh, "No. Follow me." I lead him to the other side and show him a tux. It's different from the others, "The tag says it's made for magicians. And you said you wanted a magician one. Plus, it's not green. In fact, it's almost like any ordinary tux."

Jack takes the tux, "And maybe I can change it up."

"So that I can't recognize you?" I joke.

"Yes, and maybe I want it a different colour." He shrugs.

I lead him to the back rooms, "Okay, I work on my dress in this room, "I point to a room, "And you work on yours on the other room. There are costume bags to hide it so we won't recognize each other at the dance."

"Deal." He grabs the tux and enters the room shutting the door. I grin and start to work on mine. An hour later, we both exit our rooms and my gown is hidden.

"See you at the ball Kim." Jack waves goodbye.

I wave back, "Or maybe you won't...because you don't know who's who underneath the mask." I wink.

Jack laughs, "Bye Kim." He gets into a car.

His car drives away, and I stand there grinning like an idiot.

* * *

"KIM!" My aunt screeched.

Today, was the day of the ball. I couldn't leave the house until all three wicked witches left the house. Which would take forever, since Cathy didn't go clubbing until around 10, and her daughters are always 'fashionably late' for dances.

I cover my ears at the sound of her terrible scream. I throw the broom on the ground and storm up to her room, "WHAT?"

"I need a glass of iced tea." She waves her hand at me.

"Yes your majesty." I say sarcastically.

"What was that?" Cathy's head snapped up.

"Nothing." I mumble. One day, I was going to stand up to her. Just one day.

"Well it better. If I hear another sarcastic comment coming out of your ugly face, I'm telling your mother you ruined the house and were a terrible guest." She takes a bite out of her burrito.

"Like she'll believe you. I mean, how many times has she believed your lies?" I roll my eyes.

"Shut it princess. Go get my iced tea."

I run downstairs and while I pass my cousin's doors, I hear them whispering.

"So which gown? Come on Annabelle. We need to make a good impression. Especially Jack." Anneliese said.

I peeked through the hole. Anneliese was holding up two dresses, one pink, one hot pink. Let's face it, Anneliese looked huge in pink. That girl could not wear pastels.

"What? I need to make a good impression around Jack! Not you. I'm better looking." Annabelle went through the dresses. She held up a navy blue dress and held it to her body, then shook her head.

"Let Kim decide. After all, I trust her sense of fashion more than I trust yours. She may be ugly and a terrible person, but she knows Jack." Anneliese tells Annabelle.

Annabelle nods, "KIM!"

I rush through the door, "WHAT? I was busy getting an iced tea for your mother." I lie.

"Which dress looks better?" Anneliese holds up the same two pink dresses. Stupid girls, they didn't realize how fast I got through the door.

"What she means is, what colour or dress style will impress Jack?" Annabelle says. At least Annabelle was a bit smarter.

I put some thought into it, "Anneliese, I'm going to tell this to you honestly, don't wear pastels or light colours. A dark blue might suite you better."

Anneliese doesn't look a bit offended, "I told you that I shouldn't wear pastels!" She scolds at Annabelle.

"Okay, what about me?" Skinny Annabelle asks.

"You, should wear pastels more often. Maybe you two should switch wardrobes." I spin on my heel and leave.

"Wait Kim, will Jack be impressed?" They ask.

I turn around, "You two are going to a masquerade. You can't really tell who's who with a mask over your face can you?"

"She's right... thanks Betty!" They shut the door in my face. Those two are never going to get my name right for a whole day. Stupid girls.

"KIM! WHERE'S MY ICE TEA?" Aunt Cathy screams.

"Coming!" I rush downstairs to pour some ice tea. I put three ice cubes in and run upstairs. I open the door and deliver the ice tea.

"Took you long enough. Now, I'm off to go clubbing. Here's the list of chores." Aunt Cathy throws a big list at me. She takes one sip of the ice tea and gets up, revealing her outfit. Trust me, the horror of seeing you aunt almost naked is disgusting. Especially when she's in the mid-forties.

"MOM! WE'RE OFF TO THE BALL!" The two evil girls yells.

"Kim, you cannot go anywhere until you finish those chores. I made sure that you couldn't go to the ball tonight." Aunt Cathy brushed her skirt off.

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. Go have fun screwing another guy."

She glares at me, "What did you say?"

"Have fun screwing another guy." I repeat.

Her hand meets my face and slaps it, leaving a red mark, "Serves you right you little wannabe barbie. All blonde perfect and a slut." She stalks out of the room in her black pumps.

Once I hear the door shut and the cars race off, I take my phone out, ready to dial the cleaning crew. The cleaning crew arrives and I greet them.

"So, I need all these chores done by mid-night." I toss them the list and the money.

They nod and I run upstairs getting my gown on. I changed the style a bit and put on my mask. The limo arrives and I get in.

"Where to?" The driver asks.

"Seaford high school." I reply.

The driver speeds off and I slip on a silver ring that fits perfectly around my middle finger. The limo stops in front of my high school and I run to the gym. The gym was decorated like an actual ballroom and I search the room for Donna.

"Kim! There you are! The dance started hours ago!" Donna exclaims.

I nod, "I had to wait until the wicked witch and her daughters left the house."

"Well, they showed up fashionably late. It's 10:00! Come on, let's get some punch." Donna drags me to the food stand.

"So, who's your date?" I take a sip of my punch.

"Brad Wolf. You don't mind right?" Donna asks nervously.

I shake my head, "He was cute, but there was nothing."

Donna smiles, "Good. I kind of kissed him..."

"What do you mean kind of? There is no kind of when it comes to kissing! It's either yes, or no!"

She grins widely and explains what happens. We spend and entire hour talking about things until I spot Anneliese and Annabelle.

"Look at those two...I can't believe I gave them advice." I shook my head disgusted.

"You gave them advice? Why?"

"If I don't, then they'll wail to their mom." I sigh.

Donna nods, "I feel bad."

I catch a stare from across the room. The guy's eyes burning into mine. He makes his way over and smiles, "Want to dance?" He extends his arm.

I take his arms, "Sure."

A slow song starts to play and we start dancing, "I'm a terrible dancer." He confesses.

I laugh, "Your not that bad."

"Really?" He asks.

"In fact, your not as bad as my friend Jack. He sucks."

"But yet, you tell him he's not as bad." The mysterious guy reads my mind.

I look up, "Ya."

"So, Jack, do you like him?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"Like do you like him in that way."

"Maybe a little, but don't tell him. Which brings me to another question, why am I telling you this?" I laugh.

"I don't know."

We keep dancing for a long time. We probably danced through many songs. He leads me to the courtyard and we dance silently.

"What's your name?" I look up at his face.

Before he could answer, the clock strikes twelve and I run away, not learning his name. I get in the limo quickly and the driver drives me back to my aunt's house. I change back into my dirty clothes and find the house totally spotless. After taking off my dress, I realize something.

My ring is long gone.

* * *

New story! I hope you guys are liking it so far :) So of course, Cinderella is Kim. Evil stepmother? Aunt. Evil stepsisters? Annabelle and Anneliese. Prince charming? You have to wait till next chapter xD

So, this story is going to be pretty short. It's going to be like 10 chapters? I hope you guys are liking it!

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for not updating in like forever! Homework has been tough and I have to balance it out. Someone created a story about the Cinderella version of Kickin' It, but with a slight twist. I'm not accusing the author, but I'm just saying. Instead of Kim finding out, it's Jack. Hopefully it's not really similar.

* * *

I paced back and forth in the dojo the next day. The ring was no ordinary one. It was the one my dad gave me for last birthday. Since he travels often for his job, he only comes back every few years to see me.

"Woah Kim, if your going to keep pacing back and forth your going to make a hole in the mat." Jerry commented.

"My ring is gone!" I yell at him.

Milton, Eddie and Jack walk out from the locker room, "Your engagement ring from your future husband? Because, it's not the future yet." Milton tells me.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you!" I make a big stomp at Milton.

Jack holds me back, "Guys, she's serious. You know how many times she's shown that ring in our faces! She goes all like," Eddie holds his right hand up and waves it in each of our faces, "My daddy gave this to me! Don't lose it! Don't lose it! It's precious!" He says in a high pitched voice.

"You know...last night at the masquerade, someone found a ring. He's going around to each house in the Seaford area to see who it belongs to." Jack tells us.

I look up, "Really? Do you know what his name is?"

"Nope, he's going around in his mask from last night. Apparently, the girl he last danced with had a ring and dropped it at midnight in the courtyard." Jack shrugs.

"That's me! He took me to the courtyard and we danced there. When it was midnight, I had to leave because my wicked aunt was going to arrive home around 12:30am like Jack told me. It takes half and hour to get to the snobby rich side!"

Jack coughs, "Ahem. I live there for your information."

I give him an apologetic look, "No offense..."

"Wait, how did you get all this information?" Milton asked Jack.

That was the question that caught our attention, "Ya Jack, how?" Eddie inched closer towards him.

"Guys, you really aren't that smart. There was an announcement, which was on a poster, on Kim's locker."

Oh, "I thought it was the same ball poster." I shrug.

"Anyways, you should expect a knock on your door sooner or later." Jack tells me.

"Thanks."

"ALRIGHTIO!" Rudy comes in.

"POTATIO!" Jerry responds.

Rudy gives Jerry a weird look, "So, how was the ball last night?"

"Best night ever. I finally got the guts to kiss Julie!" Milton smiles.

"Well I didn't kiss you for nothing." I mutter.

"Wait, you kissed Milton?" The guys ask.

"Hey! I was trying to help him over come his stupid fear!" I protest.

"Milton? Really" Jack raises an eyebrow.

I smirk, "Jealous?"

"What? No!" Jack defended.

"Doesn't feel nice when it's you, doesn't it?" I glare at him.

Rudy gets our attention again, "Jerry?"

"I couldn't find Kelsey! I mean how was I suppose to find her underneath those masks, man?" Jerry complains.

"Me neither! Grace wasn't there." Eddie looks down sadly.

"She stuck you up?" Jack asks.

Eddie glares, "No need to rub it in my face! It's not like you had a bad night."

"Actually, I didn't. I had the best night ever. Until midnight..." Jack trails off.

"What happened at midnight?" I ask.

"She left." He says simply.

"A bunch of people leave at midnight, don't worry." I try to assure him.

"Or maybe she had a good reason to leave." Milton suggests.

"Ya, maybe." Jack shrugs.

"So Kim, how was your night?" Rudy asked.

"Stupid aunt made me a list of impossible chores. I left the house right after they left. I was standing with Donna, until some mysterious guy came up and we danced. Then we went out in the courtyard and when the clock struck midnight, I had to leave." I sigh.

"And who is this guy?" Rudy raises an eyebrow.

"I have no idea. He had a mask over his face." I shrug.

"This is quite interesting..." Rudy comments.

"How?" We ask.

"You'll find out soon, Kim." Rudy smirks.

What did he mean?

* * *

"KIMBERLY CRAWFORD!" Aunt Cathy screams.

I run down stairs, "What do you want?"

"Turn on the water and get the bubble bath running." She demands.

I sigh, "Whatever."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE! I CAN TELL YOUR MOTHER!" Evil Cathy yells.

"Well I don't give a f-"

_**Ding Dong**_

"Don't just stand there? Get it!" Cathy points at the door.

"IT'S OPEN!" I yell.

And in comes Jack. Cathy is surprised, because she's aware of how much her daughters like him. So, she wants to make a good impression so her daughters can date a _handsome _guy. Her words, not mine.

"Hey, Kim!" Jack shuts the door behind him.

"Jack! What a surprise!" Cathy says.

Jack stares blankly at her, "Who are you?"

"Kim's wonderful aunt. I have two daughters, perhaps you have seen them in school? Annabelle and Anneliese?" She asks.

"Wonderful?" Jack raises an eyebrow, "And Annabelle and Anneliese? Their annoying."

Cathy glares, "Well, you have to date them and marry one of them. I don't want them marrying some ugly poor man."

Jack crosses his arms, "No way. Their annoying, snobby and stupid."

This makes Cathy extremely mad, "Kim, would you please get the hot water running? And pour the bubble bath mix?"

I glance at Jack who shakes his head, "No. Go do it yourself. After all, you don't want to show Jack that you are a lazy mom, because he would think your daughters are taking after you."

Cathy starts to fume, "GET MY BUBBLE BATH RUNNING NOW!"

"And you say your Kim's wonderful aunt?" Jack smirks.

She glares, "Whatever. She works for me. I have her mother's permission."

I raise an eyebrow, "My mother is totally unaware that you are causing child labor."

"This isn't child labor. It's simply making you do chores that I don't have to do! You only come here for a week each year, it's not that bad."

"Well Kim, I just wanted to let you know that we're having a celebration from our last winning tournament." Jack leaves.

I smiled, "Thanks."

"I can't believe your mother let's you take a boy sport." Cathy rolls her eyes.

"She let's me take it so I can defend myself from you."

Cathy glares, "One day, I'm going to make sure you regret meeting me."

"Already do." I shrug.

"OH THAT'S IT!" Cathy attacks me.

I kick her face hard, making her fall on the marble floor, "This is why I learn karate."

"Go upstairs now. I'm going to have a little chat with your mother about this."

"Like my mom would believe you." I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs.

* * *

I sat up in the guest room thinking to myself. Who was that guy? And what was with Rudy's question? _You will find out soon enough, Kim. _Maybe I would find out tomorrow. I rested my head down on the soft, fluffy pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**Dream**_

"Kim." A voice made me wake up.

"Shush." I push the person's face away.

"KIM!" The voice said again.

I sat up and screamed, "WHAT?"

A mysterious face pops into my vision, "Sorry for waking you up sleeping beauty." He had a mask on. The same mask that I saw that night at the ball. Underneath the mask was probably the boy I was in love with.

I roll my eyes at him, "Shut up."

He laughed, "I have a proposition..."

Raising an eyebrow, I ask, "What?"

"Did you lose this that night of the ball?" He held up the familiar ring.

I gasped, "No. This can't be. Is it really?"

He smiled at me and put the ring on my finger. Once again, it shined on me glimmering against the sun light.

"Who are you?" I looked deep into his eyes. His eyes were a chocolate brown colour, there was something about him. It was like...I met him before.

The masked boy slowly took off his mask and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Jack?"

Jack has a smile on his face, "So you like me a little huh?"

I gasped, "NO! I lied!"

He smirks, "Sure you did. And I find it offensive on what you said about my dancing."

I roll my eyes, "I was actually speaking the truth."

"Anyways...do you like me?" He asks.

"You tell me."

"I like you." Jack says simply. There's no reason, no long explanation, flowers or any cliche twist in this.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I like you. Short and simple. I don't need flowers or chocolates to tell you how I feel."

I smile at him, "Maybe, I like you too."

_**Reality**_

I woke up with a smile on my face. It was true. I now understood what Rudy ment. I was in like with Jack. Not love, because well, we're only fourteen. I liked Jack. I picked up my phone and called Donna.

"Hey Donna." I said cheerfully.

"Kimmy, it's like five A.M, what do you want?" Donna said showing that she was extremely tired, based on her tone.

"I think I might have found out who mysterious guy was."

"NO WAY! I have something to tell you too."

"Okay, you first." I say.

"I think I might be falling for Jack."

And my phone just dropped out of my hands.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN. Alright, short chapter but I promise the next chapter will be longer. **To those who are fans of: A Cinderella Story. Please do NOT accuse me of copying. As you can see, mine was published before him or her, and I highly doubt that she copied me.**

Anyways, I hope to get another chapter up soon!

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so just to clear this up: LetTheMindRunWild's A Cinderella Story was just a coincidence :) She's the nicest person and an AMAZING writer. So I would totally recommend reading her story :) She even wrote me an apology letter and I couldn't believe it, she really didn't need to. She's really sweet! So after reading this, GO READ HER STORY!

Oh and who here knows uniquemusician? You guys should totally check out her fourm! Here's what she wrote to me: _Hello, I don't know if you know me but I am uniquemusician a Kickin' It fanfic writer but you can call me by JJ. I made a new Forum on the Kickin' It fanfiction where authors, readers, and reviewers can met up and talk about anything from Monkey's to Kickin' It. I have read lots of your stuff and I know you are a very well-known writer and since I am not really at thayt popularity of level on Fanfiction yet, I'm asking you to spread the word of this forum because I believe it gets poular enough it can change they way we see each other on Fanfciton. Please Spread the word. The Forum is called: Kickin' It Fanfiction Stories & please Subscribe & read the Topics!_  
_Shine Always, JJ_

GO GO GO!

* * *

**Kim's POV**

No. No. Just no. This couldn't be happening.

"Kim?" Donna asked over the phone. My phone just sat there on my bed and I fell over, looking like a fool.

"Donna, you can't like him." I said a little later.

"What? Why? It's not like he has a girlfriend. Plus he was totally in love with me. He even noticed my legs!" Donna yelled.

"I found out who he was."

"He, as in he? He as in your prince charming? He as in-"

"Yes! This might ruin everything though." I sigh.

"No! It can't be! Kim, I liked him first. I will even call dibs! Dibs! Ha! Now you can't have him!" Donna screams angrily.

"You can't call dibs on a guy, Donna. It's not how it works!" I snap.

"Well too bad, Kimberly!" Donna says my full name.

"Don't you dare use my full name! You know what? Forget it. It's not like he'll ever like you anyways!" I press the 'end' button on my phone.

How dare Donna Tobin just call me and say she likes Jack! She knows that I kind of. KIND OF, like him. She can't just waltz up to Jack and kiss him or anything. I mean, that's just wrong...right?

* * *

I was wrong. When I arrived at school, Donna glared at me, pushed Jack against her locker and put her disgusting mouth to his. Jack struggles out of Donna's grasp and I run and push them away from each other.

"You." Donna glares.

"You." I glare right back.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

"Don't you dare pretend what happened last night didn't happen." She spat.

"What happened last night?" Jack started questioning.

"Well I will pretend!"

"Jack, Kim likes you." Donna turned to Jack.

Jack shrugs, "So? I know she likes me. We're best friends."

"No! As in-" I slapped my hand against her mouth.

Jack laughs, "Is this some sort of dare?"

"Gotta go, Jack! Bye!" I grabbed Donna's wrist tightly.

"Let go!" She screams.

"You. Are. Coming. With. Me." I tug her to the girl's washroom. Once the door shuts I push her against the wall, "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Look Kimmy, we aren't friends. Never were. I only use you to get to the top of the food chain." Donna took out her curling iron, plugged it in and started to curl her hair.

"Why?" I scream.

"It's easy Kim. In high school, we're divided into separate food chains and ranked. You are at the top well, because your friends with Jack, the guy everyone likes. You were captain of the cheerleading squad, until Grace kicked you out. You won the Ricky Weaver essay contest, and there are many more reasons why." Donna finishes curling the last strand of hair.

I take the curling iron from her, "And you know what I'm going to do now? I'm going to ruin your reputation!" I place the curling iron and press it against her head, making her scream.

She takes the curling iron from me, "Now you made a red mark! I'm sorry Kimmy, but if I go down, you go down with me."

"I wouldn't care less on what people think of me!" I yell.

"Sure you do. Popularity can do a lot of damage. Maybe your friends won't want to be seen with you anymore!"

"Jack and them wouldn't do anything like that." I say.

"Or will they? Who knows Kim."

"Fine! Fine! What do you want?"

"Oh and Kim, you don't know who I actually am." Donna smirks. She rips of the mask and shows the evil face of none other than my cousin, Annabelle.

"Annabelle? What?"

"Oh Kimmy, your so gullible. Your friend Donna, is really stuck up in our house locked up. And today, I hear the masked boy will be coming to our house! And we will do whatever we can to lock you up with your friend so that you two won't be able to try the ring on. By the way, we know it was yours." Annabelle smirks.

"There is no way! NO WAY that you guys can keep us locked up there. My mom is coming today to pick me up and she will find out!"

"Oh Kim, we handled that. Your mother won't be coming today. She'll be coming tomorrow. You know, when the so called 'prince charming' is done with the searching."

"You are so dead!" I lunge at her.

Anneliese pops out of no where and holds me back, "You are going no where, but to our attic."

* * *

They took me to their house and threw me in their dusty attic right after school. I spotted the real Donna tied up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, last night, they kidnapped me and threw me in here and started playing me. Fake phone calls and a bunch of other stuff. They took my baby!"

"You baby?" I raise an eyebrow.

"My phone." Donna rolls her eyes.

I nod, "Well we can't just sit here all day!"

"Did they take your phone?" Donna asked me.

"No, I left it in my room." I put my head down sadly.

"What's in your purse? Maybe we can pick the lock!" Donna exclaims.

The door bell rings and I hear their crazy shrieks. The door squeaks open and the same voice I fell in love with greeted them.

"Kim!" Donna yells.

"Did I tell you? Jack was the mystery boy!" I exclaim.

"Yes, I found out after they took my phone! Bag!" Donna motions me to get my bag. I toss her my bag and she smiles.

"Bingo." Donna holds up a screw driver.

"Wait, I have a screw driver?" I laugh.

Donna starts unscrewing the door knob and I sat there anxiously, "Hurry!"

"Chill out Kim!" Donna focused on the door knob.

"We found the girl!" I can hear Jerry downstairs.

"No, we have to test her dancing skills." Jack tells Jerry.

"Jack, we know it's the girl! Who else is it suppose to be?"

"Wait, this girl hasn't spoken at all. We need to make sure that it's her." Milton says.

"HURRY DONNA!" I scream. The door knob falls down on the ground and I push open the door and run down the stairs and grab my mask from the ball.

"Girl, speak." Milton commands.

"I'm the girl!" I say, at the same time Annabelle opens her mouth.

Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Jack, otherwise known as 'prince charming' stared at me.

"That's her." Jack says speechlessly.

"Wait, her?" Milton, Jerry and Eddie ask at the same time.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure man? Because I swear she had like this dress on...like hers." Jerry pointed at Annabelle, who was wearing my dress.

"Jerry, that doesn't matter. I know who she is." Jack says breathlessly.

"Let her try the ring." Milton urged. Jack hands me the ring and it fit perfectly.

"I've seen her wear this ring all the time. Do I know you?" Eddie asks me.

I nod and slowly remove my mask.

"Hi Jack." I smile.

"Kim?" Jack returns the smile.

"Yes! I knew it! Five bucks man!" Jerry does his signature WOOOO!

Milton and Eddie both slap five dollars on Jerry's open palm.

"You." Annabelle and Anneliese glare at me.

"Turns out, I keep screwdrivers in my bag." I shrug.

Annabelle lunges at me and I block her fist. I do a windmill kick which she ducks and Annabelle trips me, making me fall on the ground.

"You are going down blondie." Annabelle takes the sword from a statue of a knight.

I look back and take the other one and use it to get rid of Annabelle's sword. We battle with kicks and punches. I turn around and kick Annabelle right in the chest and the knight statue falls on her.

"Kim!" Jack runs up to me.

I smile, "Alright Jack, it took me a while to find out it was you, but you already found out I sort of like you. I hope it won't ruin our friendship or anything."

"Kim, it also took me a while to figure out it was you, but when you lost the ring, I knew it was you. Another thing I realized was that I liked you too. When you told me that you liked me, I couldn't believe it." Jack smiles and gazes into my eyes.

"Awwwww." Eddie coos and take a bite into a fallafel ball.

I hug Jack tightly, "So what does this make us?"

"Cinderella and Prince Charming." Jack winks.

* * *

Awwwwww! I loved writing this! I wish my love life was like this, but lately it's complicated. LOL anyways, remember, you will be reading A Cinderella Story by LetTheMindRunWild and going to check out uniquemusician's fourm!

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

FINAL CHAPTER! I killed you guys. dw, you'll love this chapter :)

* * *

It wasn't long before Seaford held another dance. My parents finally came back, although they never found out about terrible Aunt Cathy and her wicked chores. That woman was one good actor. Still hated her though.

"I never thought this day would come." Jack said while we swayed side to side.

"Really, Jack? You're serious right? I bet you had daydreams about this all the time." I teased.

"Maybe in your dreams." He twirled me under his arm.

"Well, I'm glad this wasn't a masquerade." I smiled.

"Yea, me too. Hey look." He nodded his head towards my two lonely cousins.

I laughed, "What pathetic losers."

"Now Kim, you can't just go around calling people losers." Jack said jokingly.

"Make me." I stuck my tongue out.

"Kim, when will you learn. I've fallen in like with a mean girl!" He joked.

I smacked him playfully, "I'm not mean! I speak the truth. You've fallen in like with a super cool girl."

"A super pretty girl." He smiled.

I grinned and held onto his neck and placed my head on his chest. The moment was perfect. Jack just held me there, "I can't picture a better way to spend this night."

"Me neither."

He placed his hands on my cheeks and I smiled up at him, "Why are you so tall?"

"Why are you so short?"

"I'm fun size." I laugh.

We just stood there smiling at each other and looking into each others eyes. He pulled me closer and I looked up at him as he leaned in. I smiled, no moment in my life will ever beat this. I leaned in and our lips touched. I heard people cheering, some grunting and some angry foot steps leaving the dance. I pulled away and gave him a big hug, "You're the best."

He smiled and hugged back, "The moment wouldn't have been perfect without you."

We all spent the night dancing away. Some people got their happy ever afters, some didn't. It didn't matter to me, I spent my night with that one person who meant a lot to me. He was my best friend, my crush and my opponent. I guess happy ever afters do exist.

_**The End**_

* * *

****Omigod, i finished it! WEOOO i was going to write a small part where Kim's actually telling her children this, but I took it out. LOL

well that's the end! Check out my new story: Sky High Coffee, which is well about coffee I guess LOL im kidding. You'll like it I promise.

So thank you to all you guys who actually stuck by me, nagged me and encouraged me to continue. It really means a lot. So thank you! I really hope you enjoy this story, since I think it was the first Cinderella story on Kickin It ever posted on fanfiction. I'm applauding for myself (since I'm such a weirdo) anyways, if you want me to read any of YOUR stories, comment, i mean review. Sorry I'm used to wattpad LOL well, comment, review same thing LOL and if you want to talk to me for no reason (i totally don't mind) you can PM me or you can kik me at wish_upon_a_starr WELL IN THAT CASE, AU REVOIR MY FRIENDS.

REVIEW! 3


End file.
